


Agents of Discord

by SorceressJewel42



Category: Doctor Who, W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Child Neglect, Gen, Human Experimentation, If It’s Alien It’s Ours, Multi, Science Experiments, The Doctor isn’t happy, Torchwood One
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorceressJewel42/pseuds/SorceressJewel42
Summary: Torchwood is up to it's usual tricks. Now sent on a mission the Doctor has to retrieve an item of great power. He has to contend with bureaucrats, mad scientists and his other incarnation with monsters lurking around the corner...





	1. Fetch Quest for the White Guardian

The Doctor wasn't sure what had happened before. Everything was a blur now. Well for now, his pudding brain would sort through it in time. He huffed as he set the controls to his TARDIS taking him away from the diner where he'd talked to the nice girl. Best be off. He needed to find...to find...he shook his head to clear the cobwebs out his mind. Who was he looking for?

A sudden jolt stopped his train of thought. He looked at the TARDIS instruments. No, no malfunction. So what?

"What the blazes has the TARDIS?" He asked aloud and walked towards the door with a huff.

Once he'd stepped outside he was assaulted with a bright light and a blank landscape with mist surrounding it.

"Ah Doctor," a voice that he'd not heard in centuries called to him. Turning to his right he saw sitting in a lawn chair with a crisscrossing wood patterns dressed in a white suit and hat was man with a pale complexion.

"I what..." The Doctor breathed completely at a loss as to what was happening now. This entire scenario was supposedly impossible. How was this happening?!

"You fled," was what finally came from the Doctor's mouth as he stared with shock. "You lot fled during the Time War."

"The Eternals did but I did not," the being corrected him. "I and my compatriot are still here in this universe. Perhaps not as active as we once where but still here."

"Then why...The Confession Dial? Missy's Cybermen invasion? Davros reality bomb?"

"Ah yes those unfortunate businesses."

"Unfortunate business?!" The Doctor spat angry at his flippancy. "I was trapped in there for thousands of years! You could've stopped Rassilon and his Final Solution! You could've helped with the Hybrid! You're the White Guardian, the embodiment of goodness!"

"And pray tell my dear friend would you have accepted my help had I offered it?" The man asked giving him a cool look. "Truly?"

The Doctor snapped his mouth close. The bloke had a point there. He most likely and most definitely wouldn't. Still it was a principle of the matter!

"My point exactly," the White Guardian sighed as he leaned back and picked up a cup from a tea set that appeared. "But I'm not here to discuss what if scenarios because at this point it would be pointless at this time and not to mention moot in quite a few cases. But I am in need of your services now and I'm asking you to help me."

"Oh sending me on a fetch quest are you White Guardian?" The Doctor scoffed but secretly interested.

"Well something of the sort," the White Guardian enigmatically smiled at him over his teacup. "More of a rescue mission."

"Do tell," the Doctor said now openly interested. He could feel his earlier in trepidation dissolve away.

"Tell me Doctor ," the White Guardian leaned back into his seat putting down his cup. "What do you know of parallel universes?"

"They're a pain in the arse."

"Now now Doctor," the White Guardian gently chided him. "Just because you've a bad experience with E-Space, the Land of Fiction and the so called Pete's World doesn't mean that they're all bad. You forget Ancelyn was from a parallel universe and he's an honorable man."

"You forgot about the Divergent universe with all that Zagreus business though and the other one with the lava monsters."

"Ah but that's was your Lord President Rassilon's idea and creation not a natural occurrence. As for the last that was the fault of the denizens of that realm. You saw their folly and know they brought it upon themselves."

"Fine," the Doctor grumbled as he began to pace in the formless void. "So what do you want from me?"

"There's something of vital importance to a parallel universe being held and I need your help to liberate it."

"That's it?" He asked a little stunned. He expected something bigger if the White Guardian himself came to him. "That's all?"

"Indeed," the White Guardian smiled at him making the Doctor a bit uneasy. There was something else going on that he didn't know about. He didn't like that, no not at all. "I think you'll find it's right up all your alleys and rest assured this won't be a Key of Time incident I assure you."

"So no one item to save the multiverses then? Just one? Mind you I don't mind saving a universe I've done it before but what's so special about this item?"

"I believe the term would be spoilers as your spouse would say," the White Guardian chuckled merrily. "Feel fortunate that I've not called upon your other counterparts for this tasks and that I've called upon you for after all this mess is within your jurisdiction."

"Yes because I could totally see Sand Shoes would muck this up."

"Doctor you misundertand," the White Guardian interrupted him with a sly smile as if he knew something privy to himself. "I wasn't referring to _your _different incarnations."

The Doctor froze as the implications became clear to him. He wasn't referring to his incarnations then could it be? He turned to the White Guardian his normally boisterous voice roughened with his now trademarked Scottish brogue lowered in awe as he asked: "There are others?" He pointed to himself for emphasis. How was that possible? It couldn't be. "Other mes? There are other mes running around the multiverses? So that Merlin incident before wasn't about a different incarnation but possible _another me_ all together!?"

"Spoilers my dear Doctor. Spoilers."

"Oh no no no, you can't leave me hanging like that!" The Doctor barked completely beside himself with excitement pointing at the White Guardian. This was revolutionary. How could he have missed this?! "So there other mes running around experiencing the same things as I am? How am I not aware of this?! How many are there?!"

"I will give you a boon and say both...yes and no."

"Oi that's not an answer and you know it!" The Doctor stomped his foot with frustration and excitement. "Inquiring minds need to know this sort of thing. You don't just get throw things that aren't followed up like that you git!"

"Goodbye Doctor," the White Guardian said with a smile as he and the environment faded into nothingness and the Doctor found himself alone on the TARDIS.

"HEY! THAT"S CHEATING AND YOU KNOW IT!" The Doctor bellowed annoyed at being deferred from being answered. "OI GIVE ME THAT ANSWER!"

Of course none came. The Doctor huffed and began walking around the main console slightly miffed.

"He can't be right," he muttered as he walked. "I mean we're talking about a bunch of mes running around the multiverses...Mes...Mes!"

Could it be? If so how? Well regardless of that tidbit that he was must _assuredly_ going to follow up on he had a task to do and well he wasn't doing anything right now so he might as well. He'd do it even if the guy assigning it was most assuredly a prat. He had his curiosity and now he was giving this his full attention.

"Well then Old Girl," he commented to his beloved ship. "Let's find this artifact of doom and see if we can't get it back eh?"

* * *

The Oracle sighed with relief as the TARDIS faded away from view. The White Guardian got up from his conjured seat and bowed his head to his compatriot.

"It is as I've said," he said as his illusion fell from around him and Kandrakar became visible once more. "He shall take care of the issue."

"I hope so," the Oracle huffed crossing his arms. "If only that foul being hadn't intervened."

"It is what it is," the White Guardian shrugged. "A most regretful instance of chance I must admit but what we can do is ensure that the damage won't be too severe and far reaching."

"Very well," the Oracle nodded. "I hope for all our sake this Doctor of yours comes through."

"He's the Doctor," the White Guardian said simply with a warm smile. "If there's one thing he can't stand and that's a child's cry. Fret not. All shall be well."

* * *

"Who's a little freak?"

Rahim Farooqi bit his lip with worry as he walked into laboratory pushing in cart filled with several machinery parts and other bits and bobs needed for tomorrow's experiments. He'd hoped that the worst tormentors had gone home at this time. But it didn't seem to be his day because him was one of the worst tormentors Alan Roberts hanging over the crib and making a complete tit of himself again.

"Leave her," he said once he'd gotten the cart out off the way. "Doctor Carter told you to stop antagonizing her."

"Come off it," Alan brushed off the reprimand leaning back over and leering his wavy brown hair getting into his face. "It's not like it can understand me."

"_She's" _Rahim placed special emphasis on the pronoun. "Is a baby learning language so yes she does understand you," he reminded him as he pulled out some of the more...dubious articles of the experiments that he knew were going to be used on her fortunately they weren't invasive...He hoped so at least. Some of the implements made him wince at the thought of them being used on the baby he'd named Alaya in his head. She wasn't supposed to be here. She should be at home with her mother or father getting smothered with hugs and kisses and toys. Not clandestine rocked by him when she wailed in the middle of the night from night terrors that Rahim couldn't begin to understand.

He'd joined Torchwood under the impression he was defending the Earth from terrors from beyond. At first he'd been assigned paperwork and some low level biology lab tests despite being a registered NHS nurse. Now he was a one of the senior staff in this branch but the experiments were nothing like before. Beforehand it'd been doing things to already dead aliens. Now, it was live specimen that they were trying to understand.

"Freaking alien," Alan smiled wolfishly at Alaya. "I can't wait to see if it manages to shut off the power again."

"If you'll remember," Doctor Julia Wen the second in command of Project Bad Wolf biting voice cut through the commentary. "I do recall Doctor Carter telling you to stop scaring the child."

"Ma'am," he straightened up and walked back from the crib. "I've been told that interaction is good for the development of the child."

"That doesn't include antagonizing her," Julia snapped. "Now aren't you off shift at this time? Go then."

Alan glared at her before turning and sullenly walking away. Julia sighed explosively before noticing Rahim was still in the room.

"How is she?" Julia asked leaning over and looking at the baby who started to babble somewhat happily at her.

"She's fine now," Rahim replied as he finished up the last of the organizing. "Before I left and Alan came she was cooing."

"No freaky outages?"

"No ma'am," he shook his head. "None of that or impressions."

"So it is emotionally based," Julia mused as she allowed Alaya to play with her fingers. "I'll write that in the notes. Oh and Rahim the request was denied. I'm so sorry, I know how much you looked forward to taking her out."

"Well I figured I'd try."

"And I appreciate it," Julia assured him. "I put in the request as well but Carter told me no."

"She's just a baby."

"I know," Julia said sadly. "I know but until I can maneuver into a good position we're at the whims of these veterans."

"That's such bollocks," Rahim grunted as he reached into the crib and picked up Alaya who gave out a happy cry seeing him. "So what's up for this little one tomorrow?"

"Sensory deprivation and better that then watching her for hours as she cries and are told to do nothing."

"This sick," Rahim shook his head. "This is really sick."

"I think on some level we all know," Julia agreed. "And that's what scares me. Just the causal way it's presented and how bit by bit we're allowing ourselves to become the very thing we're fighting against."

"But here I go getting all philosophical on you," she said shaking her head. "Don't you get off shift now?"

"I doing some overtime," Rahim said. "Nabila knows so it's alright."

"Well in that case good night and I'll see you in the morning the both of you," Julia said as she grabbed her things. She walked back over to him and gave Alaya a fond squeezing of her shoulders. "Be good for him alright?"

"She's an angel," Rahim assured her. "She'll sleep well tonight."

"Well don't forget to get some yourself."

"I will good night."


	2. Meet the Cast

She didn't understand what was going on and she was scared. So now she was crying for Ra to come and take her away from what was scaring her but he wasn't coming so she screamed louder as a result. This shouldn't have bothered her as much because she always felt that way, scared and alone, but she wished she didn't. She wanted someplace warm and safe. Away from the things that hurt her and that scared her. She wanted...a _home. _She wanted...

_It's alright little one. _A voice gently whispered to her making her stiffen with fear for more trouble would follow it. When none did she loosen up only slightly. _All will be well little one. Hush, young one I'm not going to hurt you. Will never hurt you. What is your name?_

The girl didn't know how she was hearing it or even what it was that was talking to her. She could barely understand what was happening around half the time but this voice she could understand it and it made her feel...safe. It felt like Ra and Ju. Safe and comforting easing away her fears making her stop crying despite the fact she couldn't see or feel or smell or hear... But she didn't know how to answer it's gentle question.

_Do you know what you are called little one? _

Now there was a question that no one had asked not that they seemed to care save for Ra and Ju but they didn't know it and she couldn't tell them because they didn't understand her. She could remember dimly someone with comforting hard and slippery arms wrapped around her before Ra calling her something different then what everyone else did.._. _

_Elyon is it? Well that's a wonderful name for you little one. The Highest and that's what you'll be. Just wait. My Thief is coming. He will make everything alright. _ _Yes he will be safe and free. He is the Doctor. And he will save you. That's a promise._

* * *

_Closer. Closer. The energy source was quite close now. All they had to do was steal it. Then they would be ahead. It would accelerate their plans. _

* * *

The Doctor was used to traveling alone now. He was on his farewell tour. He'd just helped Craig and now he was heading out to well wherever the TARDIS wanted to take him. It was thrilling and...

A sudden ding caught his attention. He adjusted his stetson as he ran over the monitor that was flashing an array of alarms that meant that Sexy had spotted something that didn't quite feel right to her. He tapped a few keys to see if he could triangulate what was bothering the ship. As it turned it...was an unknown creature.

"Ah Sexy you spoil me so," he smiled at his lovely ship. "Well then let's see what this is going to lead us too. GERONIMO!"

* * *

The TARDIS landed as it always did with a wheeze and thud as it rematerialized out of the vortex into regular time. The Doctor quickly opened the door to find himself in...a storage closet...huh.

"Well this isn't the strangest place I've landed in," he commented as he closed the door. "Now then off to the quest-eh?!" He backed away as he nearly slammed into the TARDIS...then came the memories of being here before. Oh bugger!

"Well being with Bow Tie is better then Sandshoes I suppose or worse the Multicolored coat monstrosity," he grumbled as the door opened and his past came out.

"Oi!" His previous voice called out to him in a huff holding out his sonic like it was a gun...His War Incarnation had a point about the whole holding out sonic like a gun thing. "What are you? And..." Bow Tie's indignation trailed off as he notice precisely where he'd come from finally noticing the TARDIS and their connection clicked for him. It seemed that he was on his farewell tour since he was dressed in his evergreen jacket, black bow tie, short black trousers, brown boots but most importantly of all...that _stetson. _Good grief what had he been thinking then?!

"You again! How..."

"Yes me," the Doctor confirmed pointing to himself. "Hello me now swan off."

"Hullo...No wait. No! I was here first! So you bugger off. Wait, you never said how you are possible. So I'm getting an answer this time. How are you possible?"

"Well tough I'm here now," the Doctor barked at his younger self ignoring the last question for now. "And I'm not leaving."

"Again how's this even possible!? I thought..."

"Spoilers."

"Of course that answer again. One of these days I'm going to get an answer out of you," Bow Tie huffed crossing his arms annoyed. "So I'm guessing we're stuck with each other for the duration of this?"

"Bang on you numpty."

"Lovely," Bow Tie said rubbing his temples. His annoyance and burning curiosity were quite clearly shown from here. "Alright what are you here for?"

"Reasons."

"Well that's helpful."

"I try. So why are you here?"

"No reason just drifted in."

"Seriously!?"

"Well not really, I was following a signal and well clearly it wasn't the TARDIS so something is off here. Alright that's long and short of it for me. So what's your game?"

"...I've been asked to it for a favor."

"From who?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," the Doctor snorted crossing his arms looking at his past with sense of superiority. "And again I say, spoilers."

"You know you're absolutely no fun."

"I try. Besides someone needs to keep the timelines in check"

Bow Tie sighed as he turned away and began walking towards the obvious exit. The Doctor sighed heavily as he began to follow his incarnation towards the exit. Best to get this over with. He finally reached the entrance and flung open the door only to see an empty hall.

"Well now, that's dull."

"Agreed," Bow Tie said. "Well age before beauty." He paused waiting for...something.

"Well go on," Bow Tie gestured out.

"You said age before beauty and that's clearly you. So budge off then," the Doctor rebuffed.

"Ah no no, that's you."

"ME!? I'm practically a spry young thing!" The Doctor glared at him.

"No you're not!"

"Am too!"

"Um..can I help you both?" A voice tentatively spoke up breaking up their argument. Turning they saw a young human with very tanned skin and black hair staring at them confusedly. Not too surprising considering what Bow Tie was doing.

"Ah hallo," his younger incarnation said quickly pulling out his Psychic paper and flashing before the man. "We...ah..." He waited to see what the paper would say.

"Inspectors from Torchwood One?" The man looked confused. "I was given to understand that they received daily updates from the head research team doctors."

"Yes well..."

"They wanted a man on the ground and so here I am..." The Doctor said giving him a smile. Clearly it looked edged because the man stepped back clearly unnerved.

"Ahem." Bow Tie cleared his throat reminding him that he was standing right beside him.

"Fine, man and boy," the Doctor amended.

"OI!"

"Well um, welcome I suppose," the man said trying to recover his bearings. "I mean I'm not the project leader or anything but nice to see you here."

"Likewise Mister..."

"Farooqi. It's Nurse Rahim Farooqi," he stumbled over his words as he offered his hand to them.

"A nurse eh? I'm rather fond of nurses." Bow Tie smiled as he shook his hand.

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed with Bow Tie causing him to look back with shock. "I am fond of them too. Always good to have a nurse in a pinch I'd say."

"Well...thank you," Rahim looked slightly embarrassed with the praise. "If you'll follow me this way, we've just stop an experiment and I was just called in."

"Right then, let's go," the Doctor said waving his hand forward so the nurse would get the idea he was supposed to lead. Fortunately the man wasn't a complete pudding brain and began walking in the direction of the experiment with the two following his wake.

"So," Bow Tie said softly so Rahim couldn't hear him. "Torchwood eh? Now that's a name I've not heard in a while."

"No since that abortive timeline incident I should think."

"Ugh," Bow Tie rolled his eyes expressively. "I can't believe that almost happened...What a bloody mess."

"That's an understatement of the timelines past, present and future,"

"No kidding. Rassilon, Omega and the Other, those Families were a piece of work. I'm not sorry for setting their assets aflame during the thirties or erasing their memories just in case and that's just the tip of the iceberg of what was wrong there. We've got UNIT fannying about doing heaven knows what while there's a _bloody global crisis going right there!_ Then you've got Torchwood shagging everyone and anyone." Bow Tie hissed mindful of Rahim in from of him.

"And most importantly doing bugger all except you know their job," The Doctor added his nose wrinkling in disgust. "I swear their flippancy in the middle of the crisis was the part of it. I can understand not knowing what's going on and having a laugh. Believe me I get that, but come on when your _literal_ job is to find out what's going on and not swanning around like a university frat boy looking for a good party. Then get on with it. I-We can be bit of a prat, true. But that said we all get things done. They weren't and that was the most frustrating thing about it. You've got agencies that deal with aliens and the paranormal and the bloody CIA is doing a better job then you."

"Exactly," Bow Tie agreed. "Also let's not forget that everyone and mean everyone accepting a CHILD MOLESTER AND MURDERER AS THEIR MASCOT!" The last part was almost at normal voice level which meant had they been talking at normal volume there would've been shouting not that the Doctor blamed him because he could hardly believe it himself and he lived through it...and something about it was kinda fuzzy. Then again it might've been the crossing time streams going on there...yeah there was because there were three of them now that thought about it...A young Bow Tie was a part of it but who was third one...? Ah well that was for another time.

"Yes well that was sorted and the whole people accepting him issue was due to outside influences which lead us to the whole fiasco in the first place so that was a plus. And it is sealed as far as I'm concerned," the Doctor agreed. "Stupid creature and stupid Dxquastrx. There was just a whole parade of stupid right there. A whole lot of pudding brains with no sense. In fact, thank all of creation we sealed it off."

"You think?" Bow Tie sighed.

"We're here," Rahim announced cutting through their quiet conversation. Inside was a series of monitoring equipment that the Doctor could only hypothesizes as for their function. In center was a...crib? What?

The Doctor walked forward leaned over the crib to see a young girl was fretfully resting. She was young. Perhaps a year old with golden blonde hair with a few red highlights...with a tattoo on her arm...WHAT!? The Doctor's attention snapped back to Rahim who was leaning beside the crib with a worried look on his face. Beside him Bow Tie also froze with an almost palpable chill emanating around him as his rage boiled.

"Who's this?" The Doctor asked just barely keeping his civil tongue. Bow Tie looked seconds from yelling at Rahim.

"That's Alaya- I mean Subject 009872," he said.

"You tripped over the first part, why?"

"I-Ah- The head researcher said we're not to give names to the subjects. I just-sorry I didn't mean-"

"So her name is Alaya eh?" Bow Tie interrupting the stumbling explanation as he gently picked up the girl. The girl woke and began whimpering as well as stiffening like a board. That made the Doctor's blood boil. She wasn't used to contact?! Bow Tie noted it and began rocking her gently while cooing at her. So taking care of tot was he? Fine he'd be obtrusive one.

"She's adorable," Bow Tie whispered holding her up to his face. "Hullo little one."

The girl stayed still for second before loosing slightly and letting out a slight stream of babbling. The Doctor quickly heard her name...her real name. _Elyon. _Her name was _Elyon _and she was wondering who he was and where was Ra...Who's Ra?

"Now I'm sure..he or is it she? Well I'm sure they're nearby."

"Um what are you doing?" Rahim asked leaning over. Elyon caught sight of him and cooed happily. Ah ha. So that was Ra? Clever girl.

"Rocking her," Bow Tie said placidly his temper cooled towards the nurse while the Doctor's began to boil against Torchwood. There would be hell to pay for this. "Is that not standard procedure?"

"Well...no," Rahim said with a genuinely saddened tone. His body language indicated that he'd rather it be the norm then the exception. Good man. He'd be spare the wrath. "It's mostly me and Doctor Julie Wen. Everyone else doesn't bother or..." his voice trailed off as he looked fearfully at them. "This isn't a performance trial is it? Because I'd like to stay here and con-I mean take care of the subject please. I'm all she's got."

"No performance just a check up. That's what I do, I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said with an easy smile. Yup definitely going to spared. He knew that Bow Tie wouldn't argue about either. Win win for all.

Elyon flailed her arms looking for Rahim or Ra and said she wanted to be held by him. But shouldn't she have heard his voice? Curious. He quickly pulled his sonic and gave her a quick scan. He ignored the squeak of surprise and looked at the results. Slight hearing loss. Nothing too bad but enough that she couldn't hear him. Poor child.

"You said you've finished an experiment yeah? So where is everyone?"

"Well I'm the one that cleans up after them," Rahim said as he gently lifted Elyon from Bow Tie into his strong arms. She instantly relaxed and started babbling to him about how she missed him and if he would play with her please. "They've gone to review the information I think."

"Are you a father?"

"Yes," Rahim answered Bow Tie. "I've got a son that's about her age. You could say I'm used to this now."

"Oi, Pa- Hallo who are you?" A brown haired man demanded as he stormed into the place. The Doctor turned a cool gaze over to him that stopped in his tracks.

"Care to finish that slur?" Bow Tie barked stepping in front knowing full well what he was about to say. Honestly he was a little surprised by it considering that he would've thought that Yvonne would stopped that nonsense. Curious. "I can have you dismissed for racial discrimination as well as mind wiped."

"What-I-"

"Don't bother," the Doctor said giving him a severe glare that silenced him entirely. "He's not worth the time or effort. Now then you have two seconds before I get _really _cross with you. Now be a good little boy and run off and get your supervisor. _Now."_

The man-boy gulped soon turned tail and ran as fast as his legs allowed him too.

"How long has that been going on?!" Bow Tie asked. "I'd think that he'd be sacked."

"Long enough, but then again it's in vogue. He only gets away with it when we're alone. Since he's got senority I can't say anything against him unless I want to be sacked."

"Stupid War on Terror."

"I know," Bow Tie shook his head. "But getting back to the subject-"

The lights instantly shut off as Elyon began crying in earnest.

"Alaya," Rahim sighed as he began rocking her back and forth. "You need to stop doing that."

"She makes the lights go off?"

"Yeah," Rahim said. "She does that."

"So..." Bow Tie pointed a sudden source of light that came into being before them. "Is that normal?"

Looking over he saw a humanoid shape made of pure light approaching them...Well that wasn't good.

"No," Rahim whispered holding Elyon close to him. Her whimpering was tell him that she wasn't responsible for the light beings. "That's never happened."

"Oh! So it's new! Wicked!"

"Not wicked if wants to kill us."

"How do you know that?"

"Well it's distressing Elyon."

"Who?"

"Really?" Bow Tie leaned over Elyon and listened closely to her babbling. "Oh...Oh dear. Yes that could be a problem."

"Um I hate to be that guy but they're getting closer," Rahim said using his free arm to point to the Light Persons were indeed getting too close for comfort.

"Ah, plan A?"

"There's a plan?"

"The oldest in the book."

"Oh yes that plan. Yes we can do that."

"What's that?" Rahim asked fearfully.

"RUN!" Bow Tie yelled as he began sprinting off. Rahim looked at him worried before the Doctor rolled his eyes and grabbed his free arm using it to drag him down the hall away from the creatures. This was going to be a long day...And he couldn't wait to see more.


End file.
